


Words With Friends

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Addicting phone games, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Technically, none of this is Liam's fault.Yes, he is the one who send Theo an invitation to play ‘Words With Friends' and yes, he accepted the friendship request the Chimera send over the app but how on earth could he have known what would happen after?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121





	Words With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For you. You know who you are – you are so damn important to me and getting to know you was probably the best thing I have done last year. 💙

Technically, none of this is Liam's fault.

  
Yes, he is the one who send Theo an invitation to play ‘Words With Friends' and yes, he accepted the friendship request the Chimera send over the app but how on earth could he have known what would happen after?

Liam thinks back to exactly one week ago – he was bored, as usual and successfully ignoring both the mess his room was in and the unfinished math homework on his desk.  
So naturally he grabs his phone and opens his latest find on the app store – ‘Words With Friends'.

  
Mason, Corey, Nolan and even Scott, away for university, have to suffer his will to reach the top level. There is just one problem; none of them is an adequate opponent at the game.  
Games with Scott usually end with a time out for his Alpha – and a win for Liam in the next game so he got the suspicion that Scott feels bad for having so little time and that he let’s him win and even though that brings him points a gifted win is no real win.

Nolan isn’t a worthy opponent at all: he plays well enough, but constantly drops mid-game to do something else, and Liam can’t enjoy his own victory, especially if it feels like Nolan lets him win. So in the end both games leave him unsatisfied.

Mason, on the contrary, would be considered worthy, except he always wins, which means he cheats, like the cheating cheater he is. And losing is not satisfying at all.  
And Corey always asks Mason for help when he plays against Liam.  
Of course, Liam has never actually played against Corey while he’s around the boys. But he knows. He recognizes Mason’s cheating tactics. They’re both liars, and Liam won’t play against liars.  
So if he doesn’t want to step to the level of asking his ex-girlfriend to play a stupid little game (and he won't. Not because Hayden would win, just because it would be pathetic.) he needs a new opponent.

  
Enter: Theo's name in his contacts and the little icon that shows him how to invite the Chimera to play.

The innocent little request turns out to be a triple mistake, as Liam can see now, because first, Theo turns out to be not half-bad, which makes him at least half-good and therefore better than Liam, which means, Liam doesn’t win.  
Second, again, Liam is not able to find a thing he is better at and could be smug about.  
And lastly Theo is also terribly competitive (and really, it’s a character trait Liam will never understand. It’s such a difficult and rude attitude to have). So for each defeat, he challenges Liam to two new games which he then - of course - proceeds to win. Pure spite. So annoying and nothing that Liam himself would ever do. 

After a few more games; Liam is proud to say that his wins are slowly getting higher (but then again, so are his losses...), a small _ping_ indicates that another app wakes up from it's standby mode. The little ghost of Snapchat is blinking, signalling a new Snap and so Liam clicks onto it.  
Only to be greeted with the wide, toothy grin of a familiar black wolf. The head takes up the whole screen and a little red “Hi!” is displayed over the fur between his ears.  
‘FirstChimera’. Apparently Theo takes the whole “know your enemy" stuff to the next level, when he went through the trouble of finding Liam on another app.  
He ignores the message.

One week later the triple mistake has turned into a 'whatever-the-hell-the-next-step-is-called'-mistake as he stares on his phone which displays the words ‘ **Theodore K. Raeken wants to be your friend on Facebook! Accept/Decline** ' in cheerful letters on the known bright blue background.  
Well, nobody really uses Facebook anymore so Liam just shrugs, hits accept and with deleting the mail he promptly forgets about the whole situation again.  
Until there is the next mail. And the next. And the next. The innocent, casual, absolutely meaningless friend request has apparently turned Theo into an online stalker.

Instagram informs him that ‘theonlyraeken’ sent a follow request.  
‘dreaddoctorsdude’ now follows his mostly unused (only for the reblogging of funny animal videos) Tumblr blog.  
And finally, after ignoring all these, there is a tweet by ‘@liamsuxxx’ on his Twitter page.  
“When your friend sucks and all you need is your username to say it.”

Its provocative and Liam normally would be inclined to ignore the whole ordeal, clearly Theo’s education has been lacking in social media etiquette, and Liam is willing to be magnanimous and to simply ignore him. The thing is, Liam isn’t actually seeking Theo’s friendship, thank you very much. He has enough on his plate with the chimera as a reformed villain, or whatever non-sense term he’s supposed to use to spare repentant bad guys‘ feelings nowadays. He’s simply looking for a worthy opponent on Words with Friends. 

Beacon Hills is quiet and Liam is happy about it because it means that he can finally concentrate on High school, but... even on silent mode his phone lights up and vibrates almost hourly with messages from Theo on various apps.

  
This has to stop, one way or another.

~♤~

It takes Liam a while to find Theo. Since the Chimera opted to not go back to school he has actually no idea where to find him.

Turns out, the one place that takes people with questionable resumes and without particular skills (not including charm, manipulation and a quick wit) is the Sinema. And really, that is the last place Liam would have looked but here he is – on a Friday night, accompanied by Mason, Corey and Nolan and stares open mouthed at the shirtless bar keeper in front of him.

“Do you see what I see?”, he whispers but none of his friends answer as they are too busy dancing (Mason and Corey) or checking guys out (Nolan, already halfway through the club on his path to the ~~victim~~ partner of the night) and so Liam makes his way over to the bar.  
Theo, because it really is him, immediately stops flirting with the two girls at the other end of the table and turns to smile at him.

  
“Liam!” he is greeted and Theo's whole face lights up with his name, causing a weird fluttering sensation in his tummy as he sees the Chimera so happy.  
“Hey, uhm... Theo", he stutters out, completely taken by surprise with this reaction, “can I get a coke?”  
“Sure!”, Theo pulls out a glass and begins to work, the smile never leaving his face.

Liam is very confused.

  
This was supposed to be a quick chat ‘Quit your online stalking, I don't want to be your friend’ ripping it off like a band aid. But the more time Liam spends with Theo on the bar; somehow they ended up in an animated conversation over the movie choice of the evening (Jaws, a classic) and how it didn’t fit the upbeat dance music currently playing; the more he questions himself.  
He sees Theo's smile, every time he has to go tend to other customers and his hair falling in his face somehow looking still elegant and the way his muscles ripple when he shakes a drink and-  
 _Okay stop, brain!_

  
Liam shakes his head, getting rid of distractions, when the hell has Theo gotten that hot?  
Oh right, the second he wasn't a psychopathic asshole anymore.

  
Later, when he comes from the toilet, Mason stops him.   
“Hey, what did he say? How did it go?”

Liam just grins.  
“Oh, it's going great, Theo has my email now too!”, with that he walks up to Theo who seems to be on break, judging by the shirt he is wearing now, and grips the other boy's hand, pulling him onto the dancefloor. 

“What the hell was in that coke?” Mason mumbles.

~♤~

“So, let me get that right", Corey says slowly while setting down Liam's phone on the table in front of him, “you talked to Theo to get him to stop stalking you online and now your Facebook status says ‘in a relationship with Theodore K. Raeken'?”

  
Liam's cheeks turn red as he scratches his neck.

  
“Well, at least mine says ‘it's complicated'?”


End file.
